Enormous growth in mobile telecommunications around the globe, coupled with the emergence of data-intensive Internet use and new network standards, has poised the telecommunications industry for increasing amounts of power and energy services. Service Providers have huge energy costs running into millions of dollars and are looking for ways to reduce these costs that adversely affect their profitability.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.